Fame and Fortune
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Dipper didn't understand Mabel's sudden obsession with fame and fortune.


_This idea just popped up in my head. In the shower. I found out that I get inspiration/ideas in the shower. It's weird, I know. I had to write this. Really, really had to. Reviews are highly appreciated.** Highly**._

_Warning : Hints of** incest.** Has some romance, I guess. Hints of Robbie/Mabel, or rather Mabel has crush on Robbie. Sort of. And Dipper does **not** like Wendy in this story. He doesn't like her... Anymore. And Pacifica and Mabel are friends here, or at least, it's mentioned._

_Rated** M** in case. I'll change the rating, if you guys tell me it's not an 'M' story. Tell me, please._

_So... Yeah... That's all.._

___Don't like, don't read. Simple as that._

* * *

"What the heck are you wearing?"

Dipper Pines watched in awe as his sister Mabel paraded in front of him wearing a hot pink feather boa, really short denim shorts, a red tube top, purple six-inch high heels and a huge hat with several colorful birds on top.

Mabel smiled. "I'm a rock star. And a rock star's wife." She giggled. "I'm... _Famous._.."

Dipper watched the stars in Mabel's eyes shine. Was she serious? _Where_ did all this fame stuff come from? Who brainwashed his sister with this stupid 'fame and fortune' crap?

"Uh... I don't know what to say, Mabel..."

"Um, you could say that I look pretty..."

Dipper shuddered. "Uh, Mabel. You want me to be honest with you all the time, right? That we should always be honest with each other?"

Mabel nodded energetically. "Of course."

"Well to be honest, you look..." He scratched his head. "Just know that what I'm about to say may affect you... In a _bad_ way. And I'm just saying this because I love you and I don't mean for you to get hurt and - "

Mabel sighed noisily. "Just spit it ou already!" She said, an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, Mabel, you look ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. And..." His cheeks turned red. "You sort of, kind of, look like a ditz."

Mabel stared at him for moment, not saying anything, her face blank. The silence lasted for minutes. Dipper cleared his throat. _Awkward._

Mabel hung her head. Dipper gulped. Did he hurt her feelings? God he hoped not. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. She wanted honesty, so he gave her honesty. That's what _she_ asked for.

Suddenly, Mabel's loud laughter filled the room. Dipper stared at her in confusion and surprise. _'I thought she was hurt by what I said...'_

Mabel laughed harder at the look on Dipper's face. He sighed. _'Guess not...'_

She wiped a few tears away from the corner of her eyes. "That's the whole point, silly." Dipper stared at her, open-mouthed. "_What?!_"

Mabel flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm supposed to look silly, like a ditz." She said softly. "I mean, duh, don't all famous people look silly and 'ditzy'?"

"Okay..." Dipper shook his head. "Since when were you into fame? Famous people?"

"Since yesterday. I just needed to find the right clothing. I borrowed this feather boa from Pacifica - " Dipper's eyes widened. "_Pacifica_ let **you**_ borrow_ something from her?"

"Yes, yes. Me and her are friends now. She likes that I'm into fame and riches, like her."

Mabel ignored Dipper's annoyed look and continued. "Anyway, I borrowed the boa from Pacifica, the heels from Wendy, the tube top and shorts from Pacifica again, and the hat from Candy." She smiled.

"I can't belive your friends with Pacifica. I thought you two _hated_ each other."

"That was **before**... This is **now**. Get over it." She said dismissively. "And take that frown off your face." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Well... How'd you get into this 'fame' stuff? Do you really want to be famous? Or are you just role-playing someone or something?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Of course I want to be rich and famous. That's why I auditioned for a short film Gravity Falls is producing. It's called 'Star-Crossed Lovers'. Everyone in town auditioned for the role of 'Lisa'. I don't know who will be the male lead 'Jonathan'. I hope it's Robbie, though." She blushed and giggled.

Dipper stared at her in shock and in annoyance. "Robbie is Wendy's boyfriend, Mabel. You **can't** be crushing on him." The brunette snorted. "_Wendy_ is Robbie's _girlfriend_, you _can't_ be **_crushing_** on her."

He tsked. "I'm not."

"You totally have a crush on her."

"Nope. Got over that crush five years ago."

Mabel gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Fine. Don't believe me." He thought for a moment. "What's the film about?"

"Star-crossed lovers. Their parents won't allow them to be together. The producers said they'd give out the roles tomorrow. I really hope I get the part. So I can kiss Robbie." She sighed. "The film has a _lot_ of **kissing** scenes."

Dipper made a face. He was obviously disgusted. Mabel frowned. "What?"

"Well, first of all, I don't like that you're so eager to kiss Robbie. The guy's a total douche bag. Second, he's already taken. So don't bother trying to win him over, stop acting like a flirt. And third, what's up with your sudden obsession with fame? What exactly will you get out of it?"

Mabel put her hands on her hips. "Well if you must know, I'll get money out of it. A better life." She frowned at him. "And I am not a flirt." She huffed.

"Riches? A better life? Are you serious?" He folded his arms, sitting up straight. "Being famous is a lot of work. You'll have loads of people following you everyday, snapping unwanted photos of you, you'll have fans mobbing you and you'll have to work 24/7. Does that sound like an easy life? A better life?"

Mabel frowned again. "You don't know anything about being famous. Sure, you'll have to work, but you'll get something out of it. Crowds, fans? I don't mind that at all. At least people like me, idolize me."

"Oh yeah. What will you get out of fame, huh?"

"Like I said, money. And a nice house. A car. Tons of friends. Everything money can buy, everything I want."

"Fake friends, you mean. Money is the root of all evil. There's lots of things in life that can make you happy. Like real friends. And family. And nature."

"Fame and fortune will make me happy." Mabel said stubbornly, folding her arms. "I want to be famous like Russell Brand, and rich like Justin Bieber. I want it all. I have a lot things that will make me rich and famous. I have dark sunglasses, pretty dresses and shoes and hats Pacifica gave me, I have posters of movie stars and singers. I have biographies of stars and stuff. Since yesterday, all I can think about is fame and fortune. I _breath_ fame and fortune. My _life_ is fame and fortune. Without it, I'd **die.**"

"I can see that."

Dipper shook his head, disappointed. He didn't get it. He didn't understand Mabel's' sudden obsession with riches and fame.

He didn't get why fame and fortune meant so much to her. He only viewed riches and fame as a way to corrupt people, destroy them, control them.

Silence followed.

"Um... Can you help me with something, Dipper?" Mabel's soft voice broke the silence.

He sighed. "What is it, Mabel?" He hoped she wouldn't talk about something 'fame and fortune' related.

"I need to practice the role of Lisa. I need to perfect it. Could you help me out?"

"How?"

She walked towards him. He noticed that she looked nervous. _'All of sudden, she's nervous? What's up with that?' _She sat beside him on the couch, shaking a bit. Dipper's brows creased. "What exactly are you asking me to do?"

She climbed onto his lap. And held his gaze. He didn't push her off. He was a bit surprised, but he didn't push her off.

"Well? Mabel?"

She took in a deep breath. "This." She leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened, but he didn't push her off. He sat there frozen, unable to move, while his sister kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her heart pounded. And she knew Dipper's heart was racing, too.

Dipper's eyes closed slowly. He wrapped his arms around Mabel's waist, closing the distance between them. He laid her down on the couch, not breaking contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped a hand in her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her waist.

He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she obliged. He explored her sweet cavern. And played with her sweet tongue.

She moaned softly into the kiss. He groaned as he felt something move around in his jeans. _'Shit. Not now...'_

Mabel whimpered as she felt something hard press against her thigh. She pulled away from the kiss, breathless nad blushing.

Dipper looked down at her. Lust clouded his eyes. "Wow..." She blushed. "That was..._ Amazing_.." Dipper smirked. "Why exactly do you want to be rich and famous?"

"I..." She blushed. "I don't know... Anymore..." He chuckled.

"Kiss too much for you?"

Mabel nodded. "Yeah..." She smiled. "But in a good way..."

"I guess I want to be famous... So I could do crazy stuff... Like... Be with you..."

He kissed her. "That's not crazy. Being with me is _amazing_." She giggled at his arrogance.

"You don't need to be famous to... Be... With me. Is this the reason why you want to be rich and famous? Because you want to be with me?" She nodded, smiling shyly. "Aw... You don't need to be rich and famous to be with me. I'm flattered that you do want to be rich because of me... But... You don't need to..." He smiled "That can easily be arranged. If we're quiet about it."

"Definitely."

"Alright then." He smirked. "Now let's _continue_ what _you_ started in the bedroom..."

He stood up and carried her to their room. Now he understood Mabel's sudden obsession with fame.

* * *

_I guess this isn't what you would call obsession. But whatever. I know I rushed things in the end. If this didn't make sense to you, then... I don't know. I just had to write this. I'll explain the 'rushed' stuff in a sequel. That is if you guys **want** a sequel. Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave a review on your way out. _

_Note : Mabel and Dipper are seventeen here. I didn't want them making out at the age of twelve. That's pretty gross. And underage._


End file.
